Potion Mix Up
by RookieDea
Summary: All it took was the wrong potion and chaos is assured. Mana potions can't change genders. But this potion causes love in the lest expected way possible. Read and Review please. ;3
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa minna! Welcome to my newest project!

Yes it's another dragon nest fanfiction but I will work on my Inazuma Eleven fics too! O 3 o

This is the results from rping with my friend. xD

This has the genres romance, gender bender, supernatural, and drama. So let's begin o 3o

Hope you all like this and reviews are welcomed and loved!

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Nest. I only own my character Leo and my friend owns the other main character. ;3

* * *

All Because of a Mana Potion

* * *

The sun light the town of Carderock Pass. The air gave a warm feeling as warriors, archers, sorceresses, tinkers, and clerics wandered around the busy town.

A young blonde warrior was sitting at the base of the fountain and he looked at the sky. Then a large ship began to descend by the hill side of the town. Slowly it touched down and stopped at the top of the hill. The blonde quickly sat up and raced towards the hill. He stops to catch his breath but he soon looked up, towards the flying ship to see someone he was waiting for a long time.

The figure walking out of the ship had blue hair that hide the right side of his face. He had blue eyes and when the other male spotted the blonde he smiled and ran down the platform and hugged the blonde.

"Wei! I'm glad to see you again!" the bluenette said as he hugged his long time friend. Wei smiled and hugged his long time friend.

"It has Leo." Wei said as he gave Leo a smile. Leo smiled back and looks around his surroundings.

"It's good to take a break once in awhile." Leo said as he laid his luggage down in favor of stretching his arms and legs. Wei smiled and took Leo's luggage much to the cleric's protests.

"Hey! I can take care of my own luggage Wei!" Leo shouted as he tried but vainly wasn't able to so he had to sit back and watch Wei take his stuff to where he was staying.

"You're the guest Leo. It's only proper that a host does anything he or she can for their guest." Wei pointed out as he opened the door to his little cottage in the small town. Leo pouted as he followed Wei into the nice small cottage.

"Oh fine, but you owe me a trip to one of the dungeons later." Leo said as he flopped down at a chair to stare at the flowers that Wei grew. He laced his fingers onto a red rose and retreated his hand from the beautiful plant when he heard footsteps. He looks up to see Wei in his battle gear with his axe and gauntlet on.

"I thought we were going to go later?" Leo asked as he looked up to his mercenary friend. Wei smiled and jerked his hand to the clock in the room. It said on the clock it was 6:00 pm. He sighs and reaches in his trunk to get his wand and shield.

"Alright, alright. Let me get some mana potions and I will be good to go." Leo said as he made his way to May, the girl in charge of the general store in Carderock Pass.

May's eyes gleamed in excitement at the thought of making some more money.

"What can I get you Leo?" May asked as Leo looked at her with a stern face.

"Can I have some mana potions? 5 would do for me." Leo said as May quickly ran to the back of the shop. She came back with 5 potions that were blue with a green tint to it. Leo stared at it and then looked up to May.

"Are you sure these are mana potions? They look kind of green…" Leo said but May instantly frowned at Leo.

"What! How dare you question my merchandise! I know which potions are mana potions and I like to say I'm the best there is to that." May proclaimed as she quickly grabbed her sliver and shooed Leo away so she can close for the day.

Leo looked at the potions and sighed before slipping them into his bag and following Wei towards the gate to Crystal Stream.

When they arrived at the Stream they looked at the areas and quickly went into the Valley of Mourning to clear out the monsters that were gathering around.

For some reason there were more monsters then usually and it quickly began to eat at then two boys as their reserves slowly were spent. Leo panted as he used the last of his mana to heal Wei. He looked in his bag and grabbed one of the potions and drank it to replenish his mana.

As Leo swallowed the last drop his body began to glow. He felt a burning sensation in his whole body and gave out a small cry in pain.

'What 's going on?' Leo thought as he falls to his knees and held his hands around his stomach. Wei gasped and ran to Leo as monsters surrounded them. Wei growled and spun his axe and wiped out the rest of the monsters in the valley that were foolish enough to face him. Wei turned towards Leo only to gasp at the sight in front of him.

A girl with long blue hair that reached towards her lower was where Leo was once was. The girl looked up to Wei and Wei could tell the girl was uncomfortable when the clothes she wore looked like they were two sizes too large. She had a wand by her side and a shield that looked exactly like Leo's weapons.

Wei ran to the girl and crouched down to her eye level. He stared at the blue eyed beauty before him.

"Who are you?" Wei asked the girl. The girl's eyes widen then narrowed. She raised her fist and bonked Wei on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Wei asked as he nursed the bump on his head. The girl's eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"It's me Leo!" yelled the girl and silence stole the air around them. Wei looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"No way! You can't be Leo. Leo's a boy." Wei said as he gripped the girl's shoulder. The girl frowned even more.

"Fine, prove it then." Wei declared as he stared at the girl. The girl thought about it for a bit.

"You came from a rich family but you didn't like that life so you left and changed your name and hair color so you can be avoided." The girl, no, female Leo said as she looked at Wei in the eye. Wei's jaw flew down.

'It's no thought about it. That's Leo. But why is he a girl?' Wei thought as he took Leo's hand and pulled her up to her feet. Leo gave a small smile and stared at the last part of their journey. When he began to walk there he tripped and fell in his now oversized clothes.

"Aw. This is going to be hard." Leo said as she got up again but only to be hosted up in Wei's arms. Leo blushed at the action.

"Let me down! I can walk!" Leo cried out but only received a snicker from the mercenary carrying him.

"Really? Then I guess you will get there by tripping through the night? I think it's faster this way." Wei said as he ran with Leo in his arms.

A roar signaled the arrival of the huge ogre that used to serve the dark elf that wanted to kill the people in Carderock Pass. Wei charged in and hack at it with his axe. Leo lifted her wand and summoned a lighting relic to aid Wei in his attack.

"Out of my Way! Yelled Wei as he turned a bit and slashed, causing the large ogre to drop to the ground, knocked out for the time being. Wei quickly ran to Leo who was now blushing a red as a tomato. He looked at Leo and then noticed the clothes were literally slipping off Leo's now small figure. Wei blushed and reached in his bag to grab a spare shirt. He gave it to Leo.

"Here. Use this to cover yourself up." Wei said as his cheeks burned. He turned away to give Leo some privacy.

"Okay, I'm decent." Leo said and Wei turned back to Leo. Wei then picked Leo up in bridle style, much to the priest's protests.

"Calm down. It's till we get you clothes that actually fit you." Wei said as he raced back to Carderock Pass.

'May is so going to get it from me.' Thought Leo as Wei carried both of them back to Carderock Pass.

* * *

Ok! Done! ;D

Hope you all like it and stay tuned to this story.

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa Minna! Yay another chapter for this situation. 3

Reason I haven't been updating my inazuma eleven go story is because I have what writers hate, writer's block. D:

I'm thinking of some ways I can but I don't know. For now let's focus on this story. 8D

This wasn't beta-ed so there will be mistakes. O x o'

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon nest. I own my characters. :D.

* * *

Introducing Leena

* * *

Leo wiggled out of Wei's grip and then stopped to stare at the gates of Carderock Pass. She gulped but when she was about to walk in she was stopped by Wei's hand on her slender shoulder.

"I think I should call you something else other then Leo. People might think it's weird I'm calling you Leo when I already have a friend named Leo." Wei said as he let his other hand fall into his hair and scratched his head.

"Well…. You do have a point but can you call me something that's similar to Leo please?" Leo said as she gave the kicked puppy eyes. Wei blushed even more as he turned away so he wouldn't get sucked the cute face.

"Well… would Lelee do?" Wei asked and Leo frowned and shook her head.

"Leona?"

"…"

"Lele?"

"….."

"Come on! Ummm. How about Leena?" Wei asked with a frown on his face. Leo smiled and nodded while thinking about the new name.

"Yes! Ok you're now Leena." Wei said happily but quickly switched to a serious face.

"Ok, now I have to get back at May and ask her some very important questions." Wei said with a slight evil glint in his eyes. 'Leena' gulped and looked at her fellow warrior friend.

'May is in a heap of trouble now.' Leena thought as she walked in Carderock Pass behind Wei.

* * *

**In Carderock Pass**

* * *

Wei walked in front of Leena as he reached the familiar surrounds. He looked around the area and walked forward, towards the general store. Leena followed in tow but as she followed Wei there was a lot of wolf whistles coming from warriors as they spotted her.

"Hey, isn't that the Weird Asian Dude? What is he doing with a hot chick like that?" whispered one of the warriors to another. The other nodded in agreement and stared at the mystery girl. Whispers spread across the town and soon a lot of people where pointing it out at the new girl.

"Why is she wearing cleric armor?"

"Why is she with that lame excuse for a mercenary?"

"I wonder what her name is..."

Leena gripped onto Wei shirt with each comment that her ears caught. She frowned and looked up to Wei. Wei laughed it off and turned towards Leena and smiled but there was a sad glint in Wei's eyes. She squeezed Wei's hand to comfort the mercenary. This causes some jealous growls from the warriors that watched them.

They arrived at the general store and May was standing out there with a smile on her face at her best customer standing there.

"Welcome! Would you like to buy more potions Wei?" May asked with a sweet tone to her voice. Wei frowned and walked up to May.

"Yes, it's about the mana potions you sold to Leo. You're sure those were mana potions right?" Wei asked May and she looked alarmed.

"Oh course they were mana potions! Why do you doubt my-" May stopped talking when she saw the pretty girl right behind Wei. She quickly noticed the girl's state of dress and frowned quickly.

"Why is she wearing those awful clothes Wei?" May asked as Leena frowned at May.

"I happen to use to fit to these clothes May. Until I drank that mana potion I bought from you." Leena said and May gasped.

"Ar-ar-are you Leo?" May whispered, her eyes wide in surprise. When Leena nodded May quickly reached into Leena's pack to look at the mana potions more closely.

"This is…. Oops." was all May said before Leena glared at May with an evil aura surrounding her.

"What do you mean oops?" Leena asked sweetly as she leaned very close to May's face.

"It's a gender-bender potion." May whispered and Leena growled at May.

"May… you have better make a cure for this." Leena said as she turns to leave but ended up tripping and falling on the ground. She groaned in pain for a bit.

"I can't have you wearing those awful clothes! You're going to wear these clothes I have in the back. They came from Saint's Haven so they're the newest designs." May said as he literally dragged poor Leena in.

About ten minutes later May opened the door and looked back into the house.

"Come on, it's not that bad." May said.

"Says you. I'm not going out like this." Leena cried out from inside the house. May sighed before yanking her out in the open. Wei's mouth dropped open from the sight.

Leena had on a baby blue dress that had red swirly designs that lead down to the helm of the dress. The dress reached all the way to her knees. A heart was at the top of the swirly designs. It had a V-neck design and slim sleeves. The cuffs had on a ruffled looked to it and to complete the look, Leena had a small white jacket that only reached the beginning of her stomach and her hair tied into a simple pony tail.

Leena blushed as she was out of the building. She stared at the ground but she knew that people were staring at her directly. She looked up towards Wei with the blush powdering her face.

"Wei?" Leena asked as Wei finally snapped out of his daydream. He blushed and looked to Leena again.

"You look nice." Wei said in a whisper. Leena blush and as she walked to Wei another warrior stepped out and blocked her path.

"It's nice to see such a charming lady around these parts." The warrior said as he kissed Leena's hand. Leena scowled and yanked her hand out of the warrior's hand.

"Go away David." Leena said as she tried to evade the warrior.

"Why, my lady knows my name? I must say, do you have a crush on me? Oh course you do, how would you know my name if you didn't." David said as he gave a flirty grin to Leena who had a frown on her face.

"Can you let me go? Please?" Leena asked as she grabbed Daivd's wrist and pried it loose from her own hand, but Leena's hand was quickly claimed with another warrior's grip.

"Why, a delicate flower like yourself shouldn't be alone without some sort of protect." The warrior pointed his hand towards Wei.

"He can't provide you any protection at all." The warrior said as he pulled Leena close to his chest. He smiled at Leena.

Wei frowned and quickly walked up to the other warrior and smacks him on the head before grabbing Leena and pulling her close to his person.

"We're dating, now please leave us alone." Wei stated with a straight face. Leena face exploded into a bright red haze and she held herself close to Wei as they walked out of the crowd to the tents that held some inquired soldiers. When they reached the somewhat desolate area Wei quickly let's go of Leena and blushes heavily.

"I-I-I'm sorry about that… I couldn't think of anything else to say." Wei whispered as he stared at the ground. Leena blushed but hugged Wei.

"It's okay." Leena smiled softly and hugged Wei tightly.

"Thanks for your help Wei." Leena said gently as she stared at the sky.

The sky began to darken and water drops began to poor down. Both of them yelped and ran for the cover of Wei's little house.

* * *

Okay. Thanks for everyone that likes this story or for the people that read it, thank you so much. ;3

Hope you enjoyed this and Reviews are very liked so review please. :3

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!~


	3. Blushing Fun

Konichiwa, minna! Welcome to another chapter of Potion Mix Up.

I have been lazy and getting busy too. I have school coming back up so I'm nervous. X_X

Soon I won't have a lot of time to type so bare with me on the updates. sorry about the shortness of the chapter. D:

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Nest. I just own my computer that has the game in its hard drive.

* * *

Blushing Fun

* * *

Leena sighed as Wei and herself managed to get into the dry little house that Wei owned. Both were dripping wet and their clothes clung to their figures, more so on Leena's then Wei's.

Wei turned to Leena about to say something but soon noticed Leena's very noticeable figure. He turned away and blushed heavily. He also grabbed a bunch of clothes on the floor and quickly threw them to Leena.

"H-h-her-here. Wh-where th-those.." Wei said with a heavy blush. Leena blushed and nodded. She quickly took the clothes and went to a different room to change.

Wei grabbed a plain white tank and brown baggy shorts and boxers to change into and did it quickly. Wei sighed before he sat in the room he dubbed as the living room. He rummaged around and pulled out an old pack of playing cards and yawned. He stretched a bit before he heard a click and turned to see Leena in a large tank top that could be a dress for her. She had on brown shorts and she quickly sat next to Wei.

"What do you want to do Wei?" blue hair flipped up when Leena tried to brush it away from her left eye. Wei shrugged and stared out to the window to watch the water rain from the sky, again he released another soft yawn.

"Mmmm. Let's play some card games to pass a little time *yawn* mk?" Wei asked as he pulled out the cards he found in the piles of clothes. Leena smiled softly and nodded to the idea and sat at the table Wei has and Wei began to dish out the cards.

Leena and Wei enjoy the old classics that most people simply forgot about like old maid and goldfish. Both laughed and enjoyed taking the time to play and talk about things that were laughable topics.

"Remember the time that David thought you were trying to best him? It was so funny when actually he didn't help at all and just ran away like a coward." Leena said as she giggled at the memory. Wei laughed and his eyes dropped a bit and before he knew it he drifted off into the darkness.

"Wei? Hehe. You fell asleep already? Well I guess I should clean up our mess we made." Leena said to herself as she crawled away but was stopped in her tracks.

Leena yelped as two arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to another body heat and her face exploded red when she realized who it was.

"Wei… can you let me go?" Leena asks but sighs when she notices Wei's even breathing. She smiled fondly as she rested a hand on top of Wei's hair and slowly she closes her eyes.

'I guess there's no point in resisting it.' Leena thought as she too fell asleep and Wei hugging her close to his own body.

* * *

Ahaha I had writer's block on what to do with this so I put this little bit up. Thank my friend who helped me with the ideas :DD

I have writing block for both of my stories so keep that in mind people on the updates ; x ;

Ciao for now everyone.

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna.


End file.
